


He, who made it snow in Okinawa

by moonscaps



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is not Hisoka on a skateboard, Blood and Injury, Consent King Adam, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shadow belongs to the lesbians, Slow Burn, This is kinda really sad, Well actually for this fanfic I do, a lot of this is not even canon, i don't make the rules, so it's kind of based off my own theories, we need more sk8 content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscaps/pseuds/moonscaps
Summary: Snow came as heaven's sunlit glitter that day. It danced in the light and admittedly, it did so more beautifully than any performance on S ever before. More gracefully than any of those who have had the honor of dancing with the legend. And in the midst of the choreographed ballet in white - a rookie he had never seen here before.Adam daren't breathe, daren't even flinch as he watched the boy perform. Delicately, extraordinarily.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	He, who made it snow in Okinawa

**Author's Note:**

> Five minutes ago I was laying in bed, 11PM and eating cake. Then, five minutes later I asked myself: "Hey. Why not write an Adam/Langa fanfic?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, backstory and backstory.

He could feel his heartbeat. Every single throb in his chest. What he saw on the screen that day provoked every beat like a turbulent push from within, the way his pulse beat in his veins. Then there was those bright eyes, subtle variations of blue that were filled with such determination, that seemed as if they stared right at him through an unnoticed camera. Only for the slightest moment - but Adam knew by then already, that he wanted much more. It remained now, the vigorous beating of his heart, even as the blue-haired celebrated his victory with his friend. "Friend", what a waste to spent his precious time on when he could have so much more. One day, they would only drag him down, prevent him from discovering how much potential he truly has. Because they'd never know enough to tell. But Adam, he was convinced he could do so much more for the boy. Perhaps, it was time he performed in front of an audience again at last.

"His name is Hasegawa Langa," Tadashi enlightened the man, who had ordered his secretary to gather information about the boy beforehand. Tadashi Kikuchi - who never left the businessman's side, though the two of them have quite the backstory of their own, to Adam he was more like a dog than anything. "Langa has picked up snowboarding when he was 2 years old and has won several tournaments ever since. His father, who was quite successful at snowboarding as well, died last year. He has moved to Okinawa very recently." Tadashi grasped his tablet device tightly as he read through one of the newspaper articles from two years ago, already fully aware Adam had found his next target, just as he did years ago; like a game that was deemed to last for eternity. "And his skateboarding experience?" Adam managed to pull the younger man out of his thoughts. Quickly, nigrescent tourmalines scanned the page once more."None, sir."

None? Snowboarding and skateboarding were by far not a sport of the same kind. It was extremely rare, that one could adapt to the other when he has exerted one of the two for years.

Adam narrowed his eyes towards the corner of the screen, a tilting of his head. The left side of his lip tugged upward, into a sinister, triumphant smirk. He hadn't been an active part of today's race and yet, it felt as if he had won the grand prize all the same. "Langa-kun." Slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor every one of them, the Matador of love whispered. "I cannot wait for the day we finally meet."

>   
>  And I was never sure,  
>  whether you were the lighthouse,  
>  or the storm.

For when we meet, I will make you an offer you can hardly refuse.

### At S

"Langa!" A brilliant light embraces Langa as Reki throws his arms around him. "You actually did it. Langa, that was amazing! How'd you do it!?" The redhead cried out in both exhilaration and fondness for his friend, who made it at this point impossible to believe he had never tried skateboarding before. And as breathless as he was, Langa managed to reply only shortly (and he is never one to keep the conversation alive in the first place) "Ah. I'm... not sure." And despite the little words he managed to spill, his smile began to grow at its own accord. In that moment he felt completely present, with feet still and heart beating so fast it threatened to escape his chest. Langa hadn't felt this way in a very long time, in at least a year, on the day he last glided down the snowy mountains of Canada. "I really don't know." He muttered under his breath, just slightly overwhelmed by the many faces watching the pair. Shadow, who obviously denied defeat, clenched his teeth in a silence. "Snow in Okinawa, that's crazy!" And Reki was right. In a sudden rush of ecstasy, Langa hadn't even noticed up until now. Extending a hand as if to assure this wasn't some sort of hallucination, he extended a hand, blinking thoughtfully as the pearls of white patiently kissed his skin, captivated by the soft light they caught. And despite adoring the snow so much, Langa's heart dropped momentarily, at the painful memories he associated it with now.

Reki's smile widened even more as he showed mercy and let go of his friend at last. His bright eyes watched the slightly taller one as one snowflake after another came to rest upon his fingertips. Like the evening sun that moors itself in the blue as if anchored to heaven, Reki couldn't look away. Even when their eyes met. "Reki." Langa didn't have to continue for Reki to know what he was getting at, so with a big nod, the redhead grinned. "I'll teach you how to skate!" And although Reki wondered, what basics he could possibly still teach Langa after a performance such as that one, he would get to find out soon after, that Langa must have managed to stand on that skateboard out of pure luck that day.

###### I still remember...

"I'm so happy we're finally going there together!" The little boy smiled, grasping his skateboard tightly on the backseat of the car, a woman and man in their 40s seated next to him. "We did promise that we would go as soon as your father and I would find the time to. We can't go breaking promises now, can we?" The woman put a loving hand on the overly excited boy's shoulder whilst her husband told their driver of their desired destination. "Mother and father, watching me skate..." the boy hummed. "You're always so busy I thought it would never happen." The man in suit leaned over. "Well, your mother and I do have to take care of the business after all. Everything you have, it comes with working hard. We want only what is best for you, until one day, you will inherit the family's business." - "One day," the woman emphasized. "But not any time soon. So don't worry about it yet, sweetheart hm? Now, off we go. I cannot wait for you to show us those tricks you always tell us about."

One moment, the road is there. Wide, open and safe. The next moment, there was loud crying noises and acrid smells. The blood didn't gush in constant flow, but in time with the beating of the boy's heart, the one unmistakable proof that he was alive. "Mother? Father?" Helplessly, he called for them. When he managed to get close enough to see their face, his crimson eyes were wider than those of a deer caught in a trap. The blood trickled down his mother's neck as she gathered the little strength left to reach out and cup her son's cheek. It was that same loving touch he was used to, but he knew she just tried her hardest to leave him with the memory of a mother's warmest touch, when she tried her best not to let him notice the trembling of her fingertips, the thick fluid was no warmer or colder than her own skin. "Ainosuke... mommy loves you, always."

Every heart on the street skipped a beat as the ambulance weaved through the traffic. The boy couldn't hear the ambulance coming, merely able to make out its blurred shape through his blood shot, puffy eyes as he sobbed. "What do you mean? The ambulance is here so we will all be fine, right? R-right...? Mommy? Say something, please." He soon went pale and limp, his pulse growing weaker with each passing second, until a pair of strong arms reached out. It smelled like sulphur and chemicals, as he was carried towards the blinding light of the ambulance.

_Once they've recovered, surely his parents would come and watch him skate._

>   
>  Just like the flowers she would put on the dinner table every week,  
>  my mother chose to live her brightest life,  
>  despite knowing she wouldn't be here,  
>  forever.  
>  'til death us do part.  
>  And now he is the one bringing the flowers to you,  
>  to the place where you rest in peace,  
>  where all those big stones are.

**9 months after the accident**

"Father, I'm home!" It had been 9 months since his mother had passed away. The hollow echo of the door closing shut was all that filled this big mansion with any life at all. The sadness drained through his body when there was no response - there never was. His home had changed, as if grim reapers with their tattered cloaks, those hideous creatures, lurked behind every corner. His father never talked to him anymore. At night, they ate in silence. When Shindo would try approaching his father, he was avoided. And so, he had learned to pull himself to standing. He always managed to. Yet tears come in such generous streams as he would long for a hand to reach down.

His footsteps painfully loud, he dragged himself into the kitchen. The roses that had been a tight bud only days ago had begun to open. The bouquet was a dancing rainbow, and standing on his tiptoes, Shindo stretched out his fingers to touch the silky red petals. "Mother, you won't believe this. I did my first Ollie today." He pinched the roses softly, carefully, trying to will it to open faster so that he could see the beauty that he knew was within. But they weren't ready yet. "Joe said I could have done it way sooner if I had just shifted my foot a little. So I will do that from now on." His home had changed, yet skating always stayed the same. Because, it was so perfectly detached from the life he lived here. Ever since his mother had passed away, their company had fallen victim to threats and even rumors of blackmailing. Adversaries have been wanting to take advantage of the businesses' low caused by the passing. Shindo hadn't told anyone there of this mansion, of the business and that all of it would be his one day. There, no one cared where he came from like those men he used to encounter on meetings he would accompany his parents to did. There, many refrained from even using their real name There, he was free.

###### ...as if it happened yesterday.

The newly clothed trees rose as fairytale beings. The dove grey clouds had bequeathed a blanket of snow overnight, as if they had heard his wish. The path sparkled and crunched, like sugar under their boards. "I'll beat you in this one." He couldn't see his son's smile, but Oliver heard it in his voice, in the way Langa relaxed. Strangely enough, he hardly did around the people his age, resulting in his number of close friends being extremely limited. Did he even have any at all? Langa had never brought them home. "That's big words out of your mouth when I just beat you yesterday." Oliver laughed, patting Langa's shoulder which was covered in the thick layers of his winter jacket. Even on the coldest days of winter in Canada, today the sun was bright in the sky. "You know, these bones might be getting older by the day, but never underestimate me. I feel like you've been going way too easy on me, actually." Oliver's laughter was always so free and pure, despite his adult years, contagious too. So, it was the soft rocking of the blue-haired boy's shoulders, which exposed him. "Fine, dad, you'll regret having said that." Langa replied shortly before they both got into starting position, starting their race.

For years, Langa had lived in two different houses, believing them to both be necessary to his wellbeing. This year, when fall called and his dad asked him whether he would be visiting his mother for a week or two, was the first time he refused with a simple shake of the head. He loved both his parents equally, but it was Canada he had always enjoyed most. He knew very few people in both Canada and Okinawa, spoke both Japanese and English fluently, but just for once, he wanted to stay here this October, to experience the first snow of the year. A sharp one past a swaying tree, Langa turned his head, "I told you!" He called out, apparently being so far ahead he couldn't even spot his father anymore. It happened very rarely. Usually, if anything it would be an extremely close one. Seeing the line ahead, Langa began pushing his toes down, causing his board to slow down until he had stopped completely. "It seems you'll be the one cooking tonight." He inhaled the cold air deeply, the air soon frozen lace on his skin. "Dad?" Freeing himself from the board's grasp, he began looking around for his father, wondering whether he had reached the line further in the front. "Dad?" Langa called out once more, apologizing as he pushed past a tourist's shoulders. "Excuse me - ah... I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath.

On this day, Langa's dream had been shattered by the helicopters which approached in great flocks. As if his legs had succumbed to the freezing cold of the snow underneath, he couldn't move, none of the muscles in his body bending to his will. Every part of him went on pause while his thoughts tried to catch up. Beneath his feet, the ground felt soft. He was begging, begging to wake from this nightmare.

**/Notes: Thank you so much for reading! This is going to include several chapters (though I can't tell how many it shall be yet?) This might be, a very rare ship, very questionable to some too. But I've been wanting to give Adam so much more than just this "he is basically Hisoka" everyone keeps talking about. So, this was my first take on a fan fiction ever. If you're enjoying this so far, feedback would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
